Adventures in TropicClan
by KahleaTheFox
Summary: TropicClan, JungleClan, and ShoreClan are all Clans made by their founders; Leaf, Sage, and Russet. They all shared the rain-forest and thought peace had finally arrived. They were sorrowfully mistaken. Seasons after their death, sickness, vengeance, murder, and a storm brews in the darkest of minds. Petalpaw must try to find a way to avoid this, no matter what.


_Rain pattered down hard on the soft earth, the droplets of water bouncing back up. Leaf hissed in annoyance, blinking the the rain out of her eyes. Where she and her rogue group lived, the rainwater had a strange acidic taste._

 _There were also mountains that had cold peeks at that top. About once or twice a year, hot, burning fire would seep out of it. Leaf had almost lost her sister from the quick-moving liquid. She had been left with a scar that seared through to nearly her bone, leaving her with a serious limp._

 _A deep growl roared from behind Leaf, and the pale brown tabby picked up her pace. With one last glance behind her at the erupting mountain that was sending fire throughout the lush forest, Leaf darted to the right and somehow made her way to a deep river. The she-cat's amber eyes gleamed with uncertainty. She gulped nervously, taking in a deep breath of air and leaping to about half-way in the moving water._

 _Waves lowered and rose at alarming rates, sticking Leaf's head underwater for almost long enough to make her black out. The she-cat began to feel tired with how cold the water was, her limbs moving slower and slower with their strokes. Leaf raised her paw, clamping on her fangs around a claw. The rogue tugged and wrestled against her paw until it came out with sickening tear._

 _Leaf cried in pain, whimpering as the waves turned a pale cloud pink. She was jolted awake now. Despite the pain, she defiantly waddled to the other side, hearing - and smelling - the flames behind her. The she-cat turned to look. The distant sound of scared squeaks and yelps and screeches of prey made her stomach rumble._

 _Leaf sighed, shaking herself off a bit. The fire would eventually die out and wouldn't reach this side of the forest ever. The tabby winced as she had mistakenly tried to put weight on her bleeding paw. The blood slowly seeped out of where her claw used to be, the white fur that covered paws eventually turning a light scarlet._

 _A faint voice made her ears prick._

 _"Do you have any idea at ALL of where she is?" a feminine voice mewed, grief edging her words._

 _"She must have burned with the rest of that part of the forest!" a masculine voice replied, speaking shakily and with great sadness._

 _"Sage...?" Leaf inquired, sticking her head between some ferns to see two familiar cats she had known all her life. A white she-cat with pale gray dapples and blue eyes whipped around to look at Lead, eyes wide with shock. A ginger mottled tom did the same, emerald eyes shining with relief._

 _"Leaf!" they both cried. Sage raced forward and nuzzled the she-cat lovingly._

 _"Oh, Sage, my dear little sister.. And Russet, my sweet friend..." Leaf sighed happily, as though life had been well again. She traced a white paw to her sister's hind-leg scar, the pink skin opening up a bit from where it looked like she had cut it. Leaf gave it a swift few licks, closing the wound as well as she could before entwining her striped brown and white tail with Russet's bright ginger one._

 _"Did the others make it?" she asked hopefully, pulling away from the cats._

 _Sage and Russet shared a side-ways glance, Sage shuffling her paws awkwardly._

 _"Well, um, you see, uh..." Sage had no way of possibly explaining it to Leaf._

 _"Jinx didn't make it," Russet blurted out. "I'm so sorry. I know how much of a mate he meant to you."_

 _Leaf dipped her head in sadness before raising it, a gleam she had always had whenever she had a great idea. "I know! To honor Jinx and him leaving to StarClan, let's fulfill his final wish!"_

 _Sage tilted her head on confusion, Russet giving a puzzled mew._

 _"Let's make our own Clans!"_

* * *

 _Leaf tiredly cleaned herself in the morning sun. It had been one week after Sage, Russet, and herself split up across the remaining forest to build their own societies. Leaf had made TropicClan, Sage had made JungleClan, and Russet had made ShoreClan. Leaf's territory was the thick, lush trees that she had forever been accustomed to and where her cats would learn how to blend in and maneuver through trees. Sage's territory was the part of the forest with the intensely thick undergrowth and vegetation, where her cats would learn to leap from tree to tree with ease. Russet's territory was the part of the territory with tall beach trees and the warm sandy grounds beside the ocean where his cats would learn how to move fast on hot sands and how to catch fish._

 _All three cats had about enough cats to give them secure ranks._

 _Leaf yawned, stretching and exiting the hollow rock that was her den; it was almost time for her to gain her leader name from StarClan, Leafstar. The pale brown tabby greeted cats as she padded by, beckoning her Medicine cat, Willowfrost, to come with her._

 _It has been a few hours before the two she-cats halted in front of a deep hole. It looked like quite a steep fall. Leaf nervously glanced at Willowfrost, unsure if she wanted to go through with this. The Medicine cat nodded encouragingly, tail flicking down to the hole._

 _"You can do this, Leaf," she mewed, gently nudging her down. "Don't be afraid of some drop." Leaf blinked gratefully at Willowfrost before raising her haunches and leaping down._

 _It was a rough fall. She had skidded and tumbled over several dull rocks, bruising her body. Willowfrost had landed on top of Leaf mid-fall, so that did NOT help._

 _"Ouch!" Lead hissed, wiggling furiously._

 _"Sorry!" the she-cat squeaked, leaping off before guiding her leader through the black tunnels by scent. Leaf followed warily, unsure about her surroundings._

 _Bright rays of moonlight forced Leaf to squint. Her amber eyes eventually adjusted to the light that was shining down. Leaf looked up and saw the full moon raised totally above her head. It was inching away, the moonlight about to start fading._

 _The pale brown tabby settled down beside the base of a very tall jagged rock. The ceiling of this final cave was high enough to kill a Two-leg who fell from it. At the very top was the sharp peek of a bright white stone (basically pearl?). Leaf touched it with her white paws, placing her forehead against it's cool surface before drifting into a deep slumber._

* * *

 _The sun had begun to shine it's milky-golden rays over the rain-forest. A certain tabby she-cat stood proudly atop a the highest branch of a short canopy in the center of her camp. Cats emerged from thick bushes, curious murmurs spreading swiftly. Willowfrost winked at her before leaping down to listen._

 _"I have come back," the tabby announced. "And now, I am Leafstar of TropicClan."_

 _Cats cheered and congratulated Leafstar, tails high in the air and paws excitedly pounding on the forest floor._

 _"Leafstar!_ _Leafstar!_ _Leafstar!_ _Leafstar!" they all chanted, smothering their new leader with ´congratulations´ nuzzles and licks. Leafstar felt a happy purr rumble deep in her throat._

 _She was thinking about Sage and Russet, most likely Sagestar and Russetstar by now. Before they came back to TropicClan, they informed both Clans of the spot to speak to StarClan so they could their nine lives as well._

 _Leafstar never wanted to leave this place. As long as things were left in the right paws, life would be peaceful for every cat._

 _One thing she didn't know, however, was how corrupt things were about to get._

 _Peace was far, far from being found._

 _The Clans were in for a wild ride._

* * *

 **Hey, mah dudes! Yup, dis is TropicClan, mah new OC Clan! :**

 **You can review and give me some OCs you like to enter and if you want something cool to happen, just post what you think should happen next!**

 **(Also, make sure to look out for the lemons compilation I´ll be posting soon and enter your own OCs if you want!)**


End file.
